Diamond Dite
"Aphrodite's your mom, she's just my creator and captor, that's all she is to me and nothing more." - Diamond telling her half sisters how she really feels about Aphrodite Diamond Dite is the daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. She is a Rebel who is very much against the destiny she's being forced to live. Her weapon is a crystal glaive named Bismuth. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle she settles in the human world and becomes a weapons maker and consultant for cosplayers and the army. Personality On the surface Diamond may seem like a stoic and emotionless individual but inside she's got a heart bigger than Mt Olympus and she is kind, generous, smart, humble, hardworking and sweet. She is also very creative, being able to revamp and craft any weapon using her imagination. She is also shown to be incredibly eager to please due to how she grew up. Though she often keeps this part of her hidden because she feels that she wants to be taken seriously and not as an air-headed Daughter of Aphrodite. When she does show emotion it is normally around her friends. But she is also shown to be very hot-headed at the same time, if she whips out her glaive say goodbye to the idiot who ticked her off. Appearance Diamond has light tan skin, originally paler but it's tanned from her work, pearly white eyes and platinum blonde hair which is cut short like a boy's along with an undercut on her left side. She often wears an unzipped black hoodie showing that she wears a dark purple Grecian neck-line crop top, black jeans and matching dark pink sneakers. When she works she wears dark brown apron, black boots, a welding mask and coffee brown thick gloves this is often worn over her normal clothes. For training she wears a black tube top, a dark purple corset, spandex shorts and armor which she made by herself on her chest, shins and arms. In season 2 her appearance is altered, she now has slightly longer hair and does not have an undercut, her outfit changes to to a long sleeve polo-neck crop top with a mesh shirt underneath along with a black and purple corset belt. Abilities As the daughter of the Blacksmith god, Diamond is skilled in creating all sorts of weapons and is practically a master at wielding multiple types, but her go to is her trusty crystal glaive, Bismuth. With it she can throw it with deadly accuracy, trick throws and switching it to mini gun mode so it can rain bullets down on her opponents. She is also one of the most physically strong Rebels, as seen from how she is able to easily bench press, with one arm, using the combined weight of Hero, Branwen, Qrow and Garret. Her fighting style is deeply rooted in punches and using her arms. And she is incredibly stealthy in combat. She has a very strong resistance to alcohol, able to chug down a whole bottle of whiskey and drive safely. How she fits into the myths Sometime after the events of the myths, Aphrodite went to a celebration at Dionysus's palace and came home drunk to her husband, Hephaestus, this resulted in Diamond's birth 9 months later. However despite this, Hephaestus didn't think that Diamond was his child, he is often confused to why there is a little girl in his home calling him 'dad', and thus often snaps at her to not call him that and treated her as an unwanted housemate rather than a child. Diamond grew up neglected and has to do everything for herself and her father, the housework, the cooking, the laundry. But Hephaestus never really paid any attention to her and when Aphrodite does come to visit, she would often treat her as a servant. And Diamond was often injured from times that Hephaestus beat her with a hot poker because he wanted her to stop referring to herself as his daughter. So this led to her often feeling that she needs to constantly please others to gain their favor and how she feels distant from both of her parents to the point where she just refers to them by their names and not as mom or dad. She was practically a slave in the forge and Aphrodite's handmaiden for years, until she was freed to come to EAH. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Character of The Month